THE DAY TO MY NIGHT
by SterlingNight443
Summary: Daymion was raised with Alexander and falls in love with him over the years. When he tries to help free Alexander from the Maxwells' something goes wrong and Alexander thinks he lost. So, he moves on and falls in love once more. What happens when Daymion turns up on Alexander's steps a year later? (this is yaoi and idk where, exactly, in the books this transpires! plz Read&Review)
1. Sudden Arrival

Chapter 1  
ALEXANDER

We were watching Dracula for the eighth time that week. The derogitory slurs and straight propaganda were starting to get extremely irritating. I honestly could not believe some of the blatant lies people believed about vampires, based off of this ignorant movie. Sometimes, I pondered how a person could be so completely brainless. However, I trudged through the dreadful film, because of the girl beside me.  
I glanced down at her. She was as beautiful as the moon and all of the stars combined. Raven. A name as unique as the woman at my side. Her hair was a gorgeous shade of black that only her namesake could describe. I tightened my grip on her, practically plastering her to my hip. Her head tilted upwards, gracing me with a small blush that made my stomach turn flips. Those amazing chocolate orbs held my own as if they were capturing their prey.  
Our lips met in an instant and i could not belive that i found my midnight queen. She smirked, pulling away from our embrace and laying her head on my shoulder, enjoying the serenity of the moment.  
Our peace was broken by the sound of a knock. I sighed pulling myself up off of the couch.  
"Ill be right back." I grumbled, running my fingers through my hair, leaving the cinema room.  
"Ill be waiting!" she giggled.  
I made my way to the entry way and pulled open the door. There stood a short blonde boy. He looked like he wouldnt have been any taller than Raven was. His golden locks were pulled back in to a high pony tail that extended towards his middle back and framed his round face. I looked down into the most exqusite crystal blue eyes I had ever seen, realizing just who i was looking at caused my heart to stutter.  
"D-Day?" I stammered out, my gaze focusing soley on him.  
"The night to my day," he responded a smile gracing those plump lips.  
"The day to my night," I practically sobbed falling to my knees and burying my face in his stoamch. He ran his fingers through my dark locks gently hushing me as I fastened myself to his body.  
"My mate," we syncronized as we clung to each other.  
"I thought you were gone."  
"No, my love, it just took a while for me to heal. Momma said that the rivaling bloods casued some issues with the process."  
"I never wanted this life for you Daymion."  
"But I would have done everything for you. They thought the best way to get revenge would have been to turn me. I hated that Jagger was the one to turn me. I wish that it would have been you."  
"We'll talk more later. I just... I feel like I need to hold you, for me to know that this is real."  
He pulled me closer, now huggin me instead of just grooming my hair. I basically purred at the close contact that was bestowed on me.  
"Alexander, you missed the end of the movie." She stopped in the hallway just staring at the scene in front of her. "W-What's going on?"  
Pulling away from Daymion, i stood up, turing towards her. Day whimpered at the sudden distance and moved forward to bury his face in my shoulders.. She looked totally confused.  
"Raven, this is Daymion." I gestured between the two of them. "Daymion this is..." I paused.  
All of a sudden it felt as if all the blood had been drained from my body. I felt hungry, as if I had not eaten in weeks. I felt as if i was floating. Then, everything started spinning.  
"Oh shit!" Raven shouted as black dots started forming in front of my eyes. "My mom ordered extra garlic on the pizza we had for dinner and i forgot to brush my teeth! Alexander..."  
I didnt get to hear the rest of what she was going to say. My body sagged and I blacked out.


	2. Heart Break

DAYMION

My entire body shook with the anxiety of the moment. It had been a whole year since I last saw him, and I could feel the fear rising to the surface, trying endlessly to break free. I could not comprehend the consistant nagging that was happening in my mind. I felt as if there was an eternal war going on in the depths of my soul. Momma had said not to expect anything, but for the life of me I didnt understand what she meant.  
When the door opened and I seen his face, once again, all of the internal confilict ceased and I felt my body and mind fall into a river of peace and serenity. He was a beautiful as the last time that I had seen him. His dark locks that fell past his shoulders beckoned to me, as if it missed my fingers being buried with in it. His eyes took me in, as if examining a fine peice of art.  
"D-Day?" I heard him call. Jesus, why was I so afraid to see him again?  
"The night to my day," I whispered a smile appearing on my visage.  
"The day to my night," He practically sobbed, as he fell at my feet and clung to me, hiding his face in my stomach. He still had child like tendencies.  
"My mate."  
He was just as I remembered. He was still the same Alexander. My night. He was everything I was not. Cold and calculating to my cheerful and dim exteroir. My king of the night. It was a description that fit him so well.  
I dont know how long we were standing in the door way just cuddling. I didnt care all that much. I had my king of darkness back. What more could I possibly need? What more was there to want? I transitioned from caressing his hair to hugging him.  
"Alexander, you missed the end of the movie," A feminine voice shouted as she entered the entry way. "W-what's going on?"  
She looked to be a young woman about my age. She wore a black 'Korn' tank with a black mini skirt and a pair of fish net leggings that looked as if the were on their last wear. Her eyes were caked in black and her lips lined in the same shade. Her black hair fell over a pair of brown eyes, and i could feel jealousy spark inside.  
I felt Alexander sigh, then move away from me. The sting of jealousy grew, and I ffelt a whimper leave me as he left. My soul begged him to stay as close to me as he could. I stepped closer, once more, and buried my face between his shoulder blades. I silently asked him to stay beside me.  
"Raven, this is Daymion," He gestured between us. I looked at her, rage filling my system. "Daymion, this is..."  
I felt him sway in my arms. Before I knew it, I had an Unconcious vampire in my arms. It took everything in my to drag him to the nearest couch.  
That was when it registered in my mind that the girl, Raven, had been eating garlic and had nt brushed her teeth! What the actual fuck? I pulled my pack back off of my shoulders and started rummaging through it, searhing for my Epipen.  
"Where's Jamison?!" I shouted, pulling everything from my bag.  
"He's on a date!"  
"What kind of person dating a vampire, eats GARLIC before going on a date with said vampire!" I yelled, shooting her a glare. "Go and brush your teeth!"  
"I'm not leaving you alone with him!" She screeched.  
"Look here bitch," I said, finally pulling the pen from my bag. "Do you honestly think I let just anyone cling to me and practically sob into my stomach? No? Then go and fucking brush your teeth, before I lose him!" I growled flashing my fangs at her hoping shed at least get the point.  
I shoved the pen into his leg, praying to God that it wasnt to late. His breathing evened out, eventually, and he was in a peaceful sleep. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his deep breaths.  
"What are you to him?" She asked coming back into the room.  
"I am the day to his night. I am the sunshine he never gets to see, the day breaking over the sea. At least, that's what he always use to tell me. All I do know is that he is the night to my day. He is the star that guides the weary travler, the moon that shines the light in the darkest of nights. He is and forever will be my mate. We've always been there for each other," tears fell from my eyes, "I've always tried to protect him and do what was best for him and because of that I am just like him."  
"You mean a vampire? Also, if you're so important to him, why havent I heard about you? I mean, I am his girlfriend."  
I could feel my heart break at one little word. Why was this happening? This is what momma was talking about. Why couldnt she just tell me that he had moved on? What about papa? Did he forget about me, too? To many emotions were runing through my system at once, and I didnt know what to do or feel.  
"How long?" I whispered, tears falling freely down my face.  
"I thought you said you were a vampire. Vampires cant cry."  
"Dont change the subject," my voice cracked, "how long have you two been together?"  
"A year."  
The dam broke. I sobbed, clutching at my sides to gather some symblance of comfort. Why?  
"What happened?" Alexander asked sitting up from the couch. "D-Daymion? How are you crying?"  
"I'm a day walker! I dont know how! All I know is that when I woke up, I couldnt drink human blood. Momma tried everything! I would just vomit it back up, and fall asleep. This happened on and off for a year! I tried everything! Nothing worked. I coud cry, my heart still beat, I could walk in the sunlight."  
"Day..."  
"NO! I have been dreaming about you for a whole year! I have been waiting on you! Asking momma how you were, if I could see you and she told me that I had to wait. Now, I finally get to see you and you have moved on! You left me!"  
"Day, listen, I thought that you were dead," Alexander whispered reaching out to me.  
I slapped his hand away. My heart was broken. My soul ripped to shreds. I had spent a whole year waiting for this man. Begging momma to let me go to him. I wasted a whole year of my life, waiting for him. Now, I've completely lost him.  
"Fuck you, Sterling." I sobbed, climbing to my feet and leaving the house.  
I followed the scent of my papa hoping that he could help me.


	3. The Truth

Alexander

"Who the hell was that and what was he even talking about?" Raven yelled, as Daymion practically flew out the door.

I wasn't even paying attention to her anymore. I was focusing solely on Daymion. I could remember every little detail about out time spent together. The way he laughed, the way he talked, hell even the way he smelled. What the hell was I doing? The only man that I loved more than anyone, was alive and he was here. He was waiting on me. How could I do this to him? To Raven? I didn't wait as long as I should have before jumping straight into a relationship.

"Alexander!" Raven shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, gazing into her beautiful eyes.

They were so different. Where one was tall and dark, and my queen of darkness, and the other was short and bright and the day to my night. Nothing compared to the way Daymion made me feel. He made me feel like I was sane, like it was okay for me to be, well, not normal. He encouraged me to look at the world in an unconventional way. To see the was the moon illuminated its surroundings, and the way the stars shined, as if they were winking hello to the tired vagabonds. He was the sun, shining over me and ensnaring me in its warm embrace. He was the ocean on a crystal-clear day, reflecting the beauty and serenity of peace and wonder. He made me feel like I was high and on some hippy dippy bullshit.

However, Raven was my queen of darkness. She made me feel like I was a human being. She actually made me feel like I was normal after everything had happened with Daymion. She was my beacon of hope in this small dull town. She was everything to me, and it hurt just thinking about losing her. What was I doing?

"Who is Daymion? What the hell is actually going on here?" She questioned again.

"Daymion, is…" I paused taking a deep breath, "I met him when I was extremely little. Jameson and I were on our way home from the market when I caught a flash of gold and blue. I don't know what came over me, but I had this uncontrollable urge to find out what made that flash of color. I took off, as fast as my tiny little legs would carry me, towards the ally way. When I saw him I froze. There was this human boy sitting inside a box clutching a stuffed animal to his chest, trying his hardest not to cry. In that moment I realized what it was like to feel. He made me feel. I was so heart-broken, seeing him like that. Jameson took one look at that blonde haired, blue eyed, child and knew what he was going to do. As you know he can look creepy and scary, but he is kind and heart-warming. Daymion took one look at us and smiled so big, I don't think I had ever see a smile like that. He had this look of pure innocents on his face

"When I was younger, it was Jameson's job to take care of me. He would make sure that I was up for my tutoring sessions, that I had my bath, that my dinner was on time, and made sure that I went to sleep at a reasonable hour. My mom had warned him that it would be hard taking care of two kids, but he didn't care. He saw something in Daymion, something so wonderful."

"That explains how you know him. What it doesn't explain is why you call him the night to your day. Or why he feels like you are the only thing keeping him alive."

"His name is spelt D-a-y-m-i-o-n, when I was younger I had trouble pronouncing it, so I called him Day for short. We always made this joke because we were practically polar opposites. Here I am this tall, dark, and nerdy boy with black hair and a fixation for goth culture, and there he was, short, cute, funny, sweet, blonde hair with blue eyes. He would always joke and say, 'Does this make you the night to my day?' I would just look at him, and laugh, but, eventually, he became my whole world. I couldn't imagine a life without him.

"When we were fifteen we kind of had a moment where it all just clicked, just like when I met you, though it was under highly different circumstances. I woke up to him crawling into my coffin, he had been crying, his cheeks were all puffy and his eyes were red. I scooched over and pulled him into my arms, he had always been this fragile little thing in my eyes, something that, if I held it the wrong way it would just snap in two. We sat that for, what seemed like forever. Eventually, he dosed off, and I just laid there, staring at him. It was then that I realized he was so much more to me than just a brother.

"He was my light. When I looked at him, I felt as if the sun was shining on my face. I didn't know how to tell him how I felt so I locked my feelings away. I kept them hidden, until the day he looked me in the eyes and out right told me he loved me more than he originally thought. I was shocked, but it didn't stop me from kissing him into oblivion.

"One day my mom, after she had caught us together, she sat us down with Jameson and my dad, trying to get us to explain what was going on. I told them that I thought Daymion was my mate. To a vampire mating is practically for life, or until one of us dies. There are others that believe that we might have more than one mate, or that they really don't exist at all. There are no documented cases of there actually being two vampires, or any species for that matter, that are meant to be together. I swore on everything that was important to me that he was it for me. He was all that I wanted or needed in life. He made me happy, made me feel free to be myself. This kid was my entire world.

"That was right before the whole thing with Luna and Jagger happened. We tried telling them that I had found my mate, that I was sorry I couldn't do it. Like I had said they weren't happy. When Daymion and I left we got separated on the way back home. When I found him, I could have sworn he didn't have a pulse. I called mom and Jameson. I thought he was gone. I had no idea that he was alive. Raven I have no clue what on earth is going on. I don't even know if Jameson knows that he's alive." I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding. This was the hardest thing I ever had to tell.

"I believe you, but right now we have and overly emotional teenage vampire running the streets of Dullsville." She had a point. Daymion was a newborn vampire, who had not had any blood in over a year. Son of bitch what the hell was I thinking?


End file.
